The use of lighting with cabinets is somewhat known. For example, some will attach lights to the bottom of kitchen cabinets to provide under-cabinet counter lighting. Further, some may attach lamps to the shelves inside of a cabinet to provide interior lighting.
For any of a variety of reasons, Applicants are dissatisfied with existing cabinet lighting systems and believe that improvements can be made in terms of at least one of function, manufacturing, and aesthetic.